villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Shall Not Yield
"I Shall Not Yield" is a song by the band Wuthering Heights for their album The Shadow Cabinet. The song comes from the perspective of a paranoid and wrathful warrior who admits that he survives through hate alone for all those he's against which he views as the entire world and its gods. He admits to having nihilistic tendencies with admitting he would not mind the possibility of death, but will not go down without a fight to defy his supposed fate, if unable to cheat it then he seeks to at least not show any respect towards all. Lyrics I wish from the beginning of this game I had known it was in vain That everything was doomed to fail Too long I lived in childish innocence While the teachers of pretence Tested my will to prevail I cannot trust in anyone, I know To me my neighbor is my foe There's poison in the sweets you find Exploiting weaknesses with free trade lies The only thing you cannot buy Is happiness and peace of mind It's a balance of power; should I jump From the prisoner's tower Sometimes I wish that I could lay me down And hope for no tomorrow But you'll never see me surrender my blade Refusing death's call, I will conquer my fate For I shall not yield And I cannot even sell my soul It's beaten, torn and abused Still my life joy may fetch a fair price Since it's only "slightly used" It's a balance of power; should I jump From the prisoner's tower Sometimes I wish that I could lay me down And hope for no tomorrow But you'll never see me surrender my blade Refusing death's call, I will conquer my fate For I shall not yield Gods of life! I meet your challenge I shall rise from every blow you strike at me I shall break every spell you throw at me You will not push me that last bit of way Over the Edge Even if I'm only holding on by sheer spite itself You may have woven this one's life tread Of a fowl and poisoned string But it shall not break That final victory shall be denied thee...forever! When even my imaginary friends Turn their backs on me again And leave me bleeding on the ground I can no longer welcome each new day But on this battlefield I'll stay 'Cause you will never bring me down And when in time to the ground I'm bent From carrying life's stone; my strength all spent I shall drag myself forth by the tip of my nails To spit on your feet with a last scornful hail It's a balance of power; should I jump From the prisoner's tower Sometimes I wish that I could lay me down And hope for no tomorrow But you'll never see me surrender my blade Refusing death's call, I will conquer my fate For I shall not yield Videos Wuthering Heights - I Shall Not Yield Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos